Joakim Hellstrand
'''Joakim Hellstand, under the username Rythian, is a Swedish member of the Yogscast and a renowned lover of Heroes of Newerth, League of Legends and World of Warcraft. Rythian has shown Simon and Lewis through new HoN and LoL characters on numerous occasions.''' In-Yogiverse Rythian also has his own YouTube channel, to which he uploads playthroughs of games, as well as game updates. Presently, Rythian has a Tekkit Adventure and Prince of Persia: Sands of Time playthrough. Survival Games During the Yogscast Survival Games, Rythian teamed up with Mexxy from the VoxelBox. However while fighting off skeletons Mexxy accidently killed Rythian. Mexxy was later murdered by inthelittlewood and Toby. Tekkit During Duncan's Tekkit series, it was shown that Rythain had his own working area in with several other people which essentially formed a compound. He used this area to accumulate his own wealth through alchemy and the Equivalent Exchange mod of Tekkit, but he was killed and everything he had was destroyed when Duncan and Sjin fought a massive battle that involved several weapons of mass destruction. Rythian later appeared on Sips' and Sjin's Tekkit series being shipwrecked near the Sjips Co. Compound. He claimed he had been in his own world accumulating much wealth and "swimming in redmatter" but unfortunately he accidentally destroyed everything he had and set out with just a boat to his posession. After Duncan and Sjin had their battle, Rythian woke up partially buried underground on a distant island with nothing but dirt and 11 experience levels. Rythian set about getting everything back and quietly plotted to enact revenage against Duncan and Sjin. Despite setbacks from zombies and creepers, Rythian remained optimistic and determined and he swiftly gathered much-needed resources for his comeback. At one point, he moved to a different island and setup a temporary hut made of dirt and cobblestone. There, he constructed what he needed to perform alchemy, and put everything into a bag. He deconstructed his hut and set off on a boat to find someone else; since he had seen evidence of others from the cobblestone he found while exploring the Nether for some crucial Glowstone. His plan seems to have been to pretend to have nothing, and further prepare himself for a comeback. With a clear idea in mind, Rythian sailed out into the sea and happened to come across a then new branch of Sjips Co. where Sjin drafted him into the Sjips Co. militia, handing him an Iron Pickaxe and a stone sword called Jim. Rythian later demonstrated a vanishing trick to Sips and Sjin, leaving "magical fallout" in the form of cobblestone in his wake. His addition to Sjips Co. meant the rivalry said company has with Honeydew Inc. was more even. Rythian helped the duo progress further with their projects, while using Sjips Co.'s resources to his own advantage as well; most importantly of which was a Destruction Catalyst and a Dark Matter Pickaxe. Rythian left when he felt he was suitably prepared, and shortly afterwards, his position was taken up by Nilesy. In Rythian's latest Tekkit series, he annoucned plans for building a Mage Tower and ran into Zoey, who has now allied with him with the common goal of getting revenge on Sjin and Duncan. Crown Conquest In Crown Conquest, Rythian was allied with Zoey. In Round 1, they didn't get much, Rythian had an arrow, some wheat and a cooked chicken, Zoey found an ender pearl and a plank with a nail in it. However, Zoey did manage to get a crown. She gave the plank to Rythian to protect her, as she had the crown. On the stairs on Dragonskull Mountain, they found a pile of other people's loot. They grabbed it, but didn't bother to equip any of it. Immediately after, Zoey encountered Hannah who managed to knock her off. Zoey however, got ahead of Hannah and probably panicking, threw her ender pearl, which led her to her death by fall damage. Immediately after, Rythian got shot by Sjin. Zoey's crown burned in lava despite being fireproof. In Round 2, they didn't have much at the beginning, but everything changed after Rythian got Sips and later also Sjin and Noxite. He got killed by Noxite's partner, iBuze, later, but Zoey escaped and got the same crown as in R1. Zoey avenged Rythian by burning iBuze in the lavafall she was using to go up to the winners' podium. Zoey won the second round. In Round 3, they climbed up the Dragonskull mountain and then climbed back down the steep side not using the stairs. On the way down, Rythian discovered a chest with a zombie arm, some cooked meat and a raw fish. Not much later, Zoey found a spiked mace. They came across a few chests before, at the sunset, they got back to town where they encountered Sips and Sjin, who killed both of them. Sips and Sjin later also won the round Series Ongoing *Prince of Persia: Sands of Time *The Tekkit Adventure (with Zoey) Finished *The Tekkit Prequel *Bastion *Alice: The Madness Returns *Etc. Quotes *Hello, I am Rythian and welcome to Minecraft. *...because why not? *Oh, snappity snap! *Sips_ was slain by Rythian; OWNED *Sjin was slain by Rythian; OWNED *Noxite was slain by Rythian; OWNED Trivia *Rythian's Steam account can be found here: http://steamcommunity.com/id/Rythian *Rythian's Honcast account can be found here: http://honcast.com/profiles/Rythian/ Gallery Rythian.jpg|Rythian's avatar. Rythian.png|Rythian's Minecraft skin. images-7.jpeg|Rythians youtube avatar Category:Yogscast Category:People